Save Me, Hero
by LilyFaye
Summary: Everyone needs a savior sometimes. LinkxSheik.
1. There Are Other Things I Prefer

**Introduction: **Basically, I began this story a few years ago, and forgot that I had written it completely. I came across my username and such, and read my little long dead story, and realized, "this thing is a piece of crap." So I have taken it upon myself to rewrite it. A lot of things will probably change. Like the whole Sheik being "emo" thing. Plus, I believe I might have abandoned writing the story because someone hurt my feelings a bit. But all is well, and I will defiantly appreciate reviews and critique. Just remember, I do this for fun, because I'm a sucker for fan fictions and all.

**Disclaimers: **I am not the original owner of any Zelda characters used in my story.

I truly hope you all enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was rudely awakened from my pleasant sleep with a consistent banging sound from across the hallway. For a few mere seconds, in my groggy state, my heart began to race, and adrenaline began to fill every muscle in my body as my mind raced with imaginative possibilities of what the fuck was in my home. Yet, as I listened, the bumps in the night were accompanied by a faint, soft moaning sound of a woman, and I slumped back into my pillow, relief and disgust washing over my body. Now, I was wide awake, feeling jittery, and wanting to bust down the door to my fathers bedroom so I could ruin his little party time. Instead, I rolled over on my side to look at the time, so I could decide whether to go back to sleep or just get up.

5:53 a.m.

It was Monday morning, which means there was school today, which means I would have to get up at about 6:30 a.m. anyway, so I could shower and get ready for the day. Yet, I could sleep for an extra thirty or so minutes, and then get up and get ready for school.

The continuous ruckus that seemed to be getting louder by the minute made my mind up.

I reluctantly pushed my sheets and comforter off of me as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes with the heals of my palms, removing the last remnants of sleep. A heavy sigh escaped my lungs as I did my best to block out the pornographic sounds echoing through the house. I swung my legs over my bed, my feet coming in contact with an unwelcoming cold floor. I surveyed the dark bedroom, realizing that the sun still had not peeked its bright head above the horizon. Turning on the lamp next to my bed, I stood lazily to walk across to my dresser, pulled out a drawer and shuffled through the neatly folded shirts. When I picked one out that I wanted to wear, I opened the underwear draw and picked out some boxers. Then, I walked to my closet and found a pair of semi-tight, dark jeans to wear for the day.

I walked to my bathroom and stripped, immediately being covered in goosebumps as I missed my warm little bed. Making the water as hot as it could possibly be without burning me upon contact, I stepped in the shower. "Ahhhhh…" Absolutely fantastic. I didn't want to get out, ever.

But of course, I had no time to dilly-dally, and forced my heavy arms to move so I could wash my body and hair. As soon as I was done, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel and wiped the film of steam that had gathered on my mirror.

I stared back at my blood red eyes. They were strange and entrancing, and I had never heard of another human being having the same color, unless they were albino, or my Aunt. However, I was far from being albino since my skin tanned quite quickly from spending only the smallest amounts out in the sun. And it really didn't help the fact that I had very light, fair blonde hair. It was almost as if I had grown up on the beach, and spent my time surfing and chasing little beach bunnies.

Taking my time getting dressed, I realized that the obnoxious sounds from my fathers bedroom finally ceased, and was happy that I hadn't heard their climax over the sound of my shower. Everyday I checked my emails, hoping that my Aunt Impa would send word that she was back in Hyrule, and I could finally move in with her. I was sick of taking care of my father everyday as he wasted his life on booze, and scantly clad women. For Christ's sake, he was a _lawyer._

And somehow, even after the incident that had happened when I was in middle school, he still got away with anything and everything…

I shook the thought away and continued to put on my shoes and gather my things for school. All of a sudden, a ridiculously loud beeping noise made me squeak with surprise and even jump a few inches off the floor. I turned quickly to the source of the annoying sound and realized my alarm was going off, signaling it was 6:30.

Punching the button with a little more force than necessary, I plucked my cell phone from the charger just in time to feel it vibrate with the arrival of a text message.

I opened the little black flip phone and saw that the sender was Kelsey. It read:

"_Good morrow, dear Sheik! Today is Monday, and there is only three weeks left 'til Winter Break!! Which means Christmas!! And stuff! :D"_

A small smile made its way across my face as the little message seemed to scream energy and warmed me slightly to the cool morning. I walked over to the window and opened my blinds, seeing the suns soft rays break into the blue sky. Snow still remained in patches across the various lawns of homes, and collected in slushy puddles in the street. It would defiantly be a cold morning.

I picked up my black jacket that had faux fur lining the inside of it, and slipped it on, knowing that it would defiantly keep me warm during the rest of the day. Grabbing a beanie and throwing it over my blond head, I opened my bedroom door, and turned the corner to rush down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Since it was till too early to start walking to school, I decided to make myself a delicious bowl of cereal. Opening the pantry, I pulled out some off-brand fruit loops and poured them into a bowl, being followed with some milk. As I began munching away, I heard the door to my father's bedroom open and someone descending the stairs.

A raven-haired woman in my father's button up shirt and nothing else, came into view.

"Oh!" She started, jumping back slightly, her hands immediately clutching the shirt closer to her chest. "You scared me there kid! Your father said you weren't home."

I didn't respond, I just stared at her as I continued to eat my breakfast. The woman shifted uneasily to a chair at the bar area and sat down.

"So what are you doing up so early? Don't you kids like to sleep in?" She questioned as she crossed her arms in front of her and sat up straight. An all too fake pleasant smile played across her face.

"I have school." I said before I took another bite and continued to stare at her.

She fidgeted slightly in her chair. I knew I was making her awkward and that was the point, after the bullshit I had to listen to not but an hour ago, she was not getting away with it.

"Well than," she began, "shouldn't you be leaving soon? Don't want to be late, you know."

"I usually don't leave until about 7:15. But I was startled awake this morning by some really weird noises."

I did my best to hide a smirk as she stiffened and inhaled sharply. I put my bowl to my lips to drink the sugary milk left behind from my meal and set in the sink to clean later. Picking up my bag, I said, "I guess I'll go ahead and leave for school. I'll just stop by my friend Kelsey's." After all, it was only 6:52 a.m.

The woman seemed to relax slightly at my statement, and said, "Oooh! Is Kelsey your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, just a good friend of mine. I prefer cock."

"Oh I see, well—" She stopped as the words registered in her mind and her eyes went wide.

"Have a pleasant morning," as I let the smirk slide across my face, suppressing a haughty laugh, I closed the door and was out of sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note:** It's a relatively short chapter, but don't worry. More to come soon.


	2. Tall, Light, and Handsome

**Authors note: **Big thanks to _Crimson-luma_ for adding me to their story alert, and_ Manx Link _for the favorite. Don't be afraid to review.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any Zelda characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked down the somewhat icy sidewalk, I took deep breaths of cold winter air, letting it fill my lungs and exhaling it slowly to watch the little clouds of vapor expand and disappear. I decided instead of waiting at the corner for Kelsey for another twenty or so minute, I would just go to her house and tell her about the events of my early morning. Making my way to her home, I almost slipped twice on some invisible patches of ice and saw some other of my high school peers leaving their homes. Each one of them shot me glares and kept walking on with a hastened pace. I simply ignored them and reached Kelsey's front door.

I knocked instead of ringing the door bell, because I was afraid of waking her father. In the morning, her father resembled a very grumpy grizzly bear that would roar on and on until he had some breakfast. Kelsey's younger sister, Lainie, answered the door.

"Oh, hi Sheik." The peppy brunette stiffened a little at the sight of me.

"Good morning, Lainie. Your sister's still here, isn't she?" I asked kindly, trying to get her to relax by smiling a little.

"Uh, yeah, but she's in her room." She moved out of the doorway so I could step inside. I set my bag down next to the entrance of the hallway and turned back around to face the cheerleader.

"I guess I'll just knock on her door." I made my way to the end of the hallway and knocked on Kelsey's door.

I heard a groan on the other side. "What?"

"Three weeks 'till Winter Break," I said cheerily.

The door swung open and a whoosh of warm air brushed my face as Kelsey jumped to hug me. "Sheik!! You're here so early! You never come to my house in the morning!"

"Well, today is a special, or in my case, an annoying occasion," I said as I returned her big hug. I felt a slight heat radiate off of her dark brown straightened hair, and could smell the apple and lily lotion on her skin.

"Kelsey!!" I heard her sister yell in absolute horror. "Put on some clothes before you talk to Sheik!!"

When Kelsey pulled away I saw that she was wearing only a black lace bra with matching panties.

.

She simply rolled her green eyes at Lainie and pulled me into her room, closing the door. I could still hear her sister shouting about how she needed to stop being such a "hussy" and "a whore" and going on about cervical cancer and the holiness of marriage, and etc. All I knew was that Kelsey had lost her virginity to her ex boyfriend of two years. She hadn't done a sexual thing since, so much as flirt with another guy, and that was almost eight months ago. I could still remember the conversation at the beginning of the school year of how she needed a new start, and all she could say was, "Everyone here is boring. I need adventure."

"So why is it such an annoying occasion?" She queried as she slipped on some skinny jeans.

"You don't usually wear those," I stated, putting the question away for a second.

"I'm wearing them because they can easily slip into my boots." She fastened the button and began to put a belt on. "And they won't wrinkle up."

"Hm."

"Now answer my question, good sir."

I watched her fumble through her messy closet, looking for a shirt and jacket. "My father was kanoodling this morning."

She looked at me. "That's not anything new…"

"I could hear him and his woman of the night kanoodling."

Kelsey's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped like a fish. "Really?!"

"Yes it was quite disturbing. And then while I was eating cereal downstairs, the woman came down. I proceeded to make her feel very awkward."

"What did she look like?" She asked as she slipped on her shirt and tugged on the ends to diminish a few wrinkles.

"She had black hair, brown eyes, her lipstick was all smeared, and she was wearing nothing but my father's button up work shirt."

"Did she have big boobies?"

"Big, fake tities."

She laughed loudly as she zipped up her jacket and adjusted the hood upon her head. While Kelsey looked for her keys, I noticed a new painting of hers. I wasn't sure if it was finished or not, because there were times where she would finish a painting, not touch it for months, and then add something new to it, or change one area of it completely. As far as my eyes could tell, it didn't need anything changed. The canvas consisted of a light haired woman, with a pale complexion. Her eyes were closed and the wind whipped through her hair, seeming to caress her skin. In the background, there were flowers everywhere, colorful and blooming.

"Is that finished?"

Kelsey looked over at me as she was retrieving her messenger bag. "I like it right now, but that might change in a few weeks. Or months." She walked over to me and patted me on the head like a child. "School awaits us, deary!"

I simply rolled my red eyes and followed her out of the room. As we approached my bag, I lifted it up to swing it onto my shoulder. I could hear Lainie in the kitchen, telling Kelsey's mother about what had happened.

"Looks like you're going to have a talking to when you get home tonight."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kelsey said as she opened the front door to leave. "Let's disappear like ninja's!" She proceeded to jump down the two steps of her porch. When her feet hit the concrete path, she slipped on some ice and fell on her arse.

I couldn't help but laugh as I rushed carefully toward her to help her up. "That wasn't very sneaky," I chuckled.

She rubbed her bottom and said through clenched teeth, "About as sneaky as a retarded, midget, ninja kitten."

"Do what?" I laughed at the absurdity of the analogy.

"Oh forget it! Let's go!" She began to walk to sidewalk as I followed suit, holding my ribs at the hilarity at what had just transpired.

The rest of the walk to school, we talked about the paper due in English this coming Friday, and if either one of us had finished it. I had the paper finished the day after it was assigned, while Kelsey didn't even have a summary ready. I continued to tease her until we were outside the school doors, and a new face caught the attention of my eye.

His body was well built, and he wore a good pair of light denim jeans, with a leather jacket and a green shirt underneath. He was exceptionally tall, with golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a small, low pony tail. He had perfect angular, masculine features, and his sky blue eyes—

He was staring at me.

I quickly turned away and felt my face flush a deep red.

Kelsey stopped talking about the coming Winter Break plans we had, and looked the direction I had previously been looking before. A quirky smile spread her face as she lightly pushed me inside the school.

"Well, well," she began in a teasing voice. "That was one good looking guy."

I stayed silent and just nodded my head. I could still feel the blood collecting in my cheeks. Did it suddenly get too hot?

She began to giggle like a small child and linked her arm with mine. "I haven't seen him before, have you?"

I shook my head.

The way I answered only made her giggle more. "You are so adorable when you have a crush."

"I don't even know the guy!" I retorted, my eyes going wide at her statement.

"Oh, c'mon. I saw you giving googly eyes to mister tall, light, and handsome out there. Not that I blame you, because that is what I call a man!"

I shook my head in disbelief at her words. Yet, my heart was pounding like a rabbits in my chest, and I could feel the faint flutter of butterflies in my stomach. There was just something about mister tall, light, and handsome that just set my nerves on fire and made me forget about the existence of reality for a few short seconds.

The first bell awoke me from my thoughts, letting everyone know that it was 7:45, and class would start in five minutes.

"Ugh, I've gotta run. My math teacher said that if I'm tardy one more time, I would get three hours of detention." We gave each other a quick hug and then went our separate ways.

I walked silently through the halls of students and slamming lockers. My skin prickled as always since every person in the high school stared at me, knowing who I was and what my father did. Harsh whispers spread like wild fire from clique to clique, girls gasping and boys making condescending noises directed towards me. I simply ignored everything, like I did since my freshmen year, and just made my way to Art class.


End file.
